Pedal 2 The Metal
by rubberduckybugati
Summary: Fresh from clearing his name and winning the prestigious De Leon, Tobey Marshall and his team are back in Mt Kisco. With his debts to the bank paid off and the garage busier than ever things are definitely starting to look up. But Tobey can't quite shake the feeling that it's all too good to be true, If his past has shown him anything, it's that trouble has a habit of finding him.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: I had this in here before but then it accidentally got deleted when I put it in the movie category because I cant have it in both under the same name. Anyway sorry for any inconvenience that may have been for understanding and putting up with my craziness. Hope you like the story, please read and review and let me know what you think and if i should continue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed or any of its characters. But I do own any original characters and the plot. **

Chapter one.

"Can I help you?" a feminine voice with a British accent asks and I turn round to see who is speaking. A young blonde woman just a few years older than me is standing just a couple of feet away looking at me inquiringly.

"I don't….i think I might have the wrong place." I say. "I'm looking for someone, and I thought this was his place but….i must have got the address wrong."

"Who are you looking for? I know most of the locals." she says.

"Tobey Marshall. Do you know him?" I ask.

"Why are you looking for him? Who are you? What do you want?" she asks sounding suspicious.

"So you do know him?" I ask. "Can you tell me where I can find him? I need to talk to him."

"Not until you tell me who you are." she says.

"I'm…." I begin but am cut off by a yell from behind me.

"Katia Marshall is that you!" a familiar voice demands seconds before I am almost crushed from behind in a hug.

"How am I supposed to answer when you're crushing the life out of me?" I ask with mock annoyance in my tone.

"Sorry." the voice says and I am released from the hug.

I turn around and smile up at the guy looking down at me. "I see Tobey's still employing scruffy, tooth-pick chewing gear heads. It's nice to know nothing's changed in the last three years." I say.

"Well scruffy gear heads make the best mechanics, you know that." he says. "Especially ones who chew on tooth-picks." he says.

"You always were full of yourself Beast." I say rolling my eyes. I look around at the familiar garage drinking in everything, the TV screen and gaming consoles on one side, and the car lifts, spanners, wrenches, oil, and other equipment on the other. "I see the place hasn't changed much either, it still looks the same as it always did."

"I'm sorry to break up this little reunion or whatever it is that's going on here but can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?" the British woman says joining us.

"Oh sorry, I'm Katia Marshall." I say smiling and extending my hand to her.

"Yeah I heard that, but I still don't know who you are, and what you're doing here." she says not taking my hand.

"Where do you get off talking to me like that huh? Who the hell are you? I'm trying to be polite here and you're talking down to me like I'm some lowlife." I say unable to keep the hostile tone from my voice.

"Woah Kat chill out ok? She's just looking out for him ok?" Joe says coming to stand in front of me and blocking me from getting to her.

"Who the hell is she too look out for him?" I demand glaring over his shoulder at her.

"I'm Julia." she says.

"Julia? Julia Maddon?" I ask. "you used to work for Bill Ingram right? Scouting cars and negotiating deals?"

"Yeah…but how do you know that?" she asks a slight frown on her face.

"Tobey's told me so much about you. It's so great to finally meet you in person." I say relaxing my stance and smiling tentatively at her.

"Umm….it's good to meet you too?" she says still looking confused.

"She's his sister." Joe explains.

**A/N…thanks for reading guys, please review as feedback lets me know what you guys think. I will try and update once a week or so, maybe more if I get some reviews! Please let me know what you think and if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Here's chapter two, hope you like it, please read and review I love hearing what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed or any of its characters. But I do own any original characters and the plot. **

"His sister? Heh I am such an idiot, I should have known that, he told me you might show up today. Sorry when you said Marshall I thought you might be another one of Dino's spies." she says.

"Dino Brewster? Ugh I hate that guy. I wouldn't go near him with a fifty foot pole." I say. "So where is my brother anyway?" I ask.

"He's in the office doing inventory, writing bills and placing stock orders." Joe says.

"So he'll be in a good mood then." I say jokingly, knowing Tobey hates the paperwork side of his job, he'd much rather be tinkering with engines and building cars than inputting data and placing orders on a computer screen.

"Why do you think we're out here?" he asks with a grin.

"Speaking of 'we' where're the others? Don't tell me Finn and Benny have moved on to bigger and better things." I say.

"Finn's here somewhere, probably hiding out somewhere thinking up cheesy one liners for the race tonight or something." Joe says. "And Benny's out getting food."

"Sound's like their priorities haven't changed much the last few years." I say with a chuckle.

"Hey Joe can you remember how many hours we spent working on the Lambo this week? I can't remember the exact number and I have to email the bill to the customer." Tobey says walking out of the office with a slight frown on his face.

"You don't know how long you spend working on cars? Wow, I was gonna bring my car here but if the business owner can't even keep track of minor details like that then I don't know if I should entrust my car to you." I say stepping out from behind Joe with a grin on my face.

"Kat? What the fuck are you doing here! I thought you weren't gonna be here till later." Tobey says.

"Yeah well we had good tail winds so the flight got in earlier than expected and the drive didn't take as long as I thought it would so here I am." I say. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back before now. I-I should have been here for you when Pete…" I trail of unable to finish the sentence, I take a deep breath and turn away from the group while I fight to keep my emotions in check when I feel a pair of arms pull me into a hug. "I miss him so much." I choke out before finally letting the tears that I've been holding back for almost three years stream down my face.

"I know, I miss him too." Tobey says softly pulling me close. "I'll never forget what I saw that day, not as long as I live. It all happened so fast, one minute we were racing and the next Dino's rammed into him and the car's gone rolling and exploding into a fire ball off the bridge. He didn't even stop, he just drove off to hide the evidence and didn't look back." he says. "I should never have let him drive that car, it's my fault he was there. If I hadn't been so focused on beating Dino I wouldn't have agreed to that race and Pete would still be here."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that Tobey Marshall." I say fiercely stepping out of his hug and looking him straight in the eyes. "Dino is the only one to blame. He's the one that rammed the car not you. It is NOT your fault, Pete loved you. You were there for him when no one else was after his sister ran off to Manhattan with Dino, you accepted him and gave him a job even though Anita broke your heart. A lot of guys would shun the kid brother of the girl who did what Anita did to you, but you didn't, you welcomed him with open arms and made him feel like he belonged. He always appreciated that." I say.

"How-how do you know?" he asks.

"Because he told me. " I say.

"So…how was Spain?" Joe asks in an obvious attempt to change the subject to something lighter.

"It was great." I say.

"Come on Kat, is that all you're gonna say? You were there for three years and all you can come up with is 'it was great' c'mon I know you can do better than that." Joe says.

"It was amazing, It's so beautiful over there. Beautiful beaches with perfect aqua blue water and pristine white sand. Rolling hills, and wide open fields so bright green that when the sun shines on them it's almost blinding. And there are some amazing roads that are just begging to be driven on." I say. "The people are great, they're so friendly and welcoming and they make you feel so at home."

"Do you think you'll go back?" Tobey asks.

"Maybe for a holiday, but not to live. As much as I loved living over there these last few years it's not home. This is my home, right here with all of you." I say. "And I don't plan on leaving it any time soon, so you guys are stuck with me for a while I'm afraid."

"I'm sure we'll find some way to deal with the horror." Joe says. "Copious amounts of alcohol, long term psychiatric help, medication that kind of thing."

"Haha you're funny, you should be a comedian." I say.

"So do you have a place to stay?" Joe asks,

"Not officially, but I do have part ownership of this place so I was thinking I'll just crash in the room out back until I can get a place." I say.

"I'm not letting you stay in the back room." Tobey says.

"What do you mean you're not gonna let me stay here? I kinda own the place, you can't stop me from staying here." I say.

"That's not what I meant. " he says. "I know I can't stop you from staying here, and I wouldn't. This place is as much yours as it is mine, dad left it to both of us. What I meant was that you can't stay here because you're gonna come stay with me. And I won't take no for an answer so don't bother trying to argue."

"You know how stubborn he is, arguing won't do you any good." Julia comments.

"Trust me Julia, that stubbornness runs in the family. Along with the tendency to appear somewhat hostile towards new-comers." Joe says.

"I'm not stubborn, I just know what I want and won't back down till I get it." I say.

"Oh no Katia, you're not stubborn at all. You'd never strap lock yourself in your car and park outside the school for days because the principal revoked students right to drive to school." he says.

"That rule was total crap! He only did it because some idiot on the football team got drunk one night and decided to have a drag race though campus. I wasn't just gonna sit back and let one idiots actions force us all to catch the bus every day. " I say. "and besides if I recall correctly YOU'RE the one that suggested I stage some kind of peaceful protest."

"Yeah but I meant something like a petition signed by the students, not parking in front of the faculty building and barricading yourself in your car till they gave in and re-instated students rights to drive to school." he says.

"Well it worked didn't it?" I say but before he can answer we are interrupted by the screeching of tires followed by rapid footsteps as my brothers friend Benny bursts inside a look of exhilaration on his face.

"Guys! You have to come see this car out on the street!" he says sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"Why? What is it the new Hyundai?" Joe asks.

"Yeah man, that's exactly what it is. You know if Hyundai are making Bugattis now." Benny replies.

"Bugatti? You really expect us to believe that liar one? You know as well as I do that no one in this town can afford a Bugatti." Joe says.

"Maybe it's someone who's here for the day." he says.

"Oh yeah because this place is a hot-spot for the kinds of people who can afford multi-million dollar cars." Joe says.

"Whatever man, don't come see it then." Benny says.

"Ok we're coming, but if there isn't really a Bugatti out there you're gonna have a very sore head." Joe says and he and the others follow Benny outside, all except Tobey who hangs back when he notices I'm not following the group.

"What's up? Don't you want to see a Bugatti?" he asks.

"I've already seen it plenty of times." I say reaching into my pocket and pulling out a set of keys and holding them up. "You see it's mine, got it while I was in Madrid."

"No way? It's yours? How the hell did you manage to afford a Bugatti?" he asks.

"Got it cheap from some cashed up bureaucrat who had no idea of the cars value. He crashed it, practically wrote it off and didn't wanna pay for the repairs." I say

"You do now that when the guys find out you're the owner of that car they're gonna flip out and then about three seconds later demand that you hand over the keys and let them take it for a spin."

"I am aware of that possibility." I say. "and I was thinking that I might just hold off on telling them it's mine until the opportune moment."

"And what would the opportune moment be?" he asks.

"After the race tonight, I was thinking I'll make some excuse to meet you guys there, arrive just before the race starts so no one knows it's me in the Bugatti. Then after i win I'll drive over to wherever you are and get out right in front of them." I say. "What do you think? Good plan?"

"I think that is quite possibly one of the best plans you have ever come up with." he says. "so can you

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Actually I think I'll be disappointed if they don't beg for the keys." I say.

"Are you gonna let em?" he ask.

"Only if they're nice to me." I say.

"What about me? Will you let me drive it?" he asks.

"Of course you can drive it, you really think I'd deprive you of driving it? You get dibs on driving it, the rest of them can figure out they drive after you've had your turn." I say.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" he jokes.

**A/N. Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought, I'd like three reviews before I update again. Also if you have any ideas of what you would like to happen in the story let me know and I will take them into consideration. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**A/N. Here's chapter three guys! Took a little longer to get it out than I was hoping because I had a little writers block but here it is! Thanks for reading, hope you like it and please don't forget to review!**

A few hours later Julia and I are cooking spaghetti and meatballs for dinner in the little kitchen in the staff room at the garage while the guys are out in the workshop playing video games and drinking beer.

"So you were in Spain right? What took you over there?" Julia asks.

"Well originally I went over there to see the sights, did the whole back-packing through Europe after college thing you know? Started off in England, then went to Scotland, Ireland, Wales, Germany, Italy, Switzerland, France and then ended up in Spain where I slightly over-indulged in some of the local beverages and ended up crashing the car I was driving into the dining room of some rich guy's house." I say.

"Yeah I've heard that's a fairly common occurrence in Spain. The over-indulging in local beverages part that is, no so much crashing into houses of the rich and famous." she says. "Usually people just drink to much and make a fool of themselves and pass out on a random bench somewhere."

"Well I was never one to do things the conventional way. Anyway to cut a long story short I got arrested and sentenced to three years in jail, but I had a good lawyer so he managed to negotiate a deal with the judge, where I served three years as an English teacher in-lieu of the jail time which means I don't have to have a jail sentence on my record, just about zillion hours of community service." I say.

"Where you teaching adults or kids?" she asks.

"Both, I taught in a school during the day, and then night and weekend classes at an adult learning centre." I say.

"How was it?" she asks.

"It was tough at first, the school they sent me to was in a lower socio-economic area so some of the kids were a bit rough around the edges, didn't trust outsiders so they gave me a bit of trouble, but after a few weeks they started to come around and by the first term they were pretty receptive and well behaved and happy to learn." I say.

"That's great, I've heard it can be pretty tough teaching over there." I say.

"Yeah, it was hard at times, but it was so rewarding, seeing these kids who started off so closed off and untrusting, to being open and willing to learn, and then looking back at the end of each semester and seeing how far they'd come. Teaching isn't something I'd want to do full time, but I'm glad I had the chance to do it, even if it wasn't exactly by choice. " I say.

"Well you never know what life has in store. When I came over scouting the Mustang I never in a million years thought that I'd end up where I am now." she says.

"What in a small town in New York. Working at a garage with a bunch of mechanics and street racers?" I ask.

"That…and being in a relationship with a guy I actually see a future with. Someone who actually has a brain and ambitions as opposed to the usual losers who can hardly string a sentence together and think that because I'm British. Blonde and female I know nothing about cars" she says.

"Men always assume girls know nothing about cars. I have to deal with that constantly even from guys who know my brother, or his reputation don't believe that I would know my way around a car engine or that I can drive worth a damn. Over the years I've started to think of it as a good thing because when they see me in the car a the start line they assume I don't know what I'm doing and get cocky and overconfident which always helps." I say.

"Not that we need that to beat them 99% of the time" she says.

"Nope, but it sure is fun seeing the looks on their faces when they realize they just got their ass handed to them by a girl." I say.

"Oh definitely….that's the best part. Well aside from the winning the race, and the prize money or the car if it's a race for slips." she says trailing off as the door to the workshop opens and Tobey walks through into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's taking so long? Are you two making everything yourselves?" he asks.

"Yep, churning our own cheese, grinding the beef, making the spaghetti ,growing the vegetables the whole lot." I say sarcastically. "Patience is a virtue brother, It'll be ready soon so just go back out there and whip their asses some more"

"Finn's getting hungry. And you know what it's like when Finn gets hungry." he says.

"Tell Finnegan to eat an apple if he's so hungry." I say chucking one at him.

"Finnegan hey? You know he hates it when anyone calls him by his full name." he says.

"Yep. It's part of the appeal." I say.

"Can you give me a rough idea of how long it will be till it's ready?" he asks.

"Less than half an hour. A couple games of whatever it is you're playing and it should be done." I say.  
"Maybe three if they're short."

"Ok, I'll go tell them it won't be long. Smells amazing in here by the way." he says. "So who's the head chef in here?"

"We're equal. No head chef, just to sous chefs." Julia says.

"How come its not like that when you and I cook together?" he asks.

"Because you can't cook." I say.

"I wasn't asking you." He says.

"It's true babe, you can't cook. And cup noodles don't count." Julia says.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" he protests.

"Sorry, but I'm sticking with the Marshall who can be left in a kitchen alone for more than ten minutes without almost burning the place down." she says.

"Katia I changed my mind, you can't stay here anymore." he says in mock seriousness.

"Too bad, I'm staying. You're just gonna have to live with the fact that your girlfriend likes me more than she likes you." I say.

"Whatever. I'm going back to the guys before they stage an assault on the kitchen." he says.

"You do that." I say "we'll bring the food out when it's done. Just set up the trestle tables."

"Sure thing sis. You want plates and shit on them as well?" he asks.

"Nah, I was thinking we'd just dump it all in half an oil can and eat like pigs." I say sarcastically.

"Plates it is." He says " and cutlery, you'll bring serving utensils right?"

"Yeah we'll bring that. And don't forget to put napkins out I've seen the way you guys eat….its like feeding time at the zoo. Except the animals have better table manners." I say.

"They're actually not that bad anymore. When I first met them they'd have burping contests and throw food at each other all the time. But now we can actually get through a meal without food being thrown across the room." Julia says.

"Wait what? Are you telling me these guys actually have table manners now?" I ask in mock surprise.

"Well I don't know if we could take them to a fancy restaurant but yeah they can get through a meal without throwing food at each other." she says.

"You two make it sound like we just throw food all the time." Tobey says.

"Last time I was here I ended up with a pie on my head because Finn thought it would be funny to see if the cream would cause my mascara to run." I say.

"In his defense he was a little drunk that night." he says.

"It's fine, it was a good night. We all had fun, and the pie tasted good but I'd rather not have to shower and change before the race tonight." I say.'

"I'll pass that on. No promises though, this is your first night back. We're gonna celebrate a bit."

"Time to go. You need a ride Katia?" Finn asks.

"No I have a car, I'll go pick it up and meet you there." I say.

"What kind of car?" Finn asks.

"One with four wheels, a roof and an engine." I say.

"Oh I see you're going to make us wait are you?" Joe asks with a grin.

"Patience is a virtue. It'll be good for you to wait a little bit before you find out what kind of car I have." I say.

"You know what else is good for us?" Benny asks. "Knowing right away."

"Well disappointment is a part of life. So you're just going to have to wait and see the car later." I say.

"Tobey tell your sister to tell us what car she has." Joe complains glancing up the table at my brother who is deep in conversation with Julia and doesn't hear him.

"Hey Marshall! Tobey! Earth to Tobey!" he says to no effect.

"Nice try Joe, but Julia is much prettier than you. You're not getting his attention for a while. And even if you could I am not telling you what the car is so it's a moot point." I say.

"Please tell me what your car is. I'll be your best friend, I'll fix your car for free. You'll never have to pay for mechanical work again." he says.

"Ok well first off, you already have a best friend, and second my brother is a mechanic so I get free mechanical work anyway and finally I'm pretty good with cars so most of the time I can sort out problems myself. But thanks for the offer"

"Can you at least give me a hint? One more substantial than 'it's got four wheels and an engine' something that narrows it down a little more than that." he asks.

"Sure, now are you listening properly? Because I'm only going to say this once." I say.

"You have 100% of my attention." he says.

"Ok, are you ready? Here it comes." I pause to enjoy the look of anticipation on his face for a few moments. "I can tell you that the car most definitely is not a Hyundai." I say.

"Oh wow Kat, that narrows it down soo much" he says sarcastically rolling his eyes at me.

"Well that is the only hint you're getting so you're getting so you're just going to have to be satisfied with it." I say glancing at the clock on the wall. "Look while I would love to stay here and debate this with you till the cows come home, I 'm afraid I have to go pick up my cap, see you guys later."

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter the guys will find out what kind of car Katia has. I also have a question, would you like me to write a race scene or just go straight into the car reveal afterwards? I don't know which way to go. **

**Next chapter should be up in a week or so but if I get more reviews it will be sooner 'cause reviews inspire me! So please r and a r!**


End file.
